The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Lately, many vehicles adopt dynamic route guidance system. The dynamic route guidance system, which is one of methods of guiding a driving route, is sub system to provide dynamic traffic information to a vehicle, to reset a driving route of the vehicle when unexpected weather, a road closure, an accident, or the like occurs, based on the dynamic traffic information, and to provide a driving guidance service based on current location information of the vehicle received through a Global Positioning System (GPS) satellite. Also, other various systems to guide a driving route of a moving vehicle are introduced.